warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lephantis
| faction = Infested | planet = Orokin Derelict | mission = Assassination | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = 1,200 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 3,500 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = Rippling Shockwave | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Orokin Cell Neurodes Lephantis Sigil}} Lephantis is a massive, multi-headed Infested boss introduced in . It is found in the Assassination mission located in the Orokin Derelict. To fight Lephantis, the player must craft a Derelict Assassination key, which requires five Lephantis Nav Coordinates. These special Nav Coordinates can only be obtained from Derelict missions. Defeating Lephantis will reward the player with a blueprint for the Neuroptics, Systems, or Chassis of the Warframe upon mission completion. Lephantis has a chance of dropping Neurodes and Orokin Cells with each head defeated in addition to the main body, potentially totalling up to four resource drops. Appearance and Abilities Lephantis is a large amalgamated creature with three heads. Each head has a unique appearance as well as different abilities and can be identified by its name. All three heads are connected to a large spherical body, which has three legs positioned like a tripod. Lephantis itself can use Rippling Shockwaves to knock back any nearby Tenno. Its heads can also inflict knockdowns by emerging from underneath players during the first phase of the encounter. During the second phase of the battle, the arena will have pools of water as well. During the mission, Lephantis may taunt the player with one of these lines: *''"Unburden yourself from this mortal coil, name. Join Us."'' *''"Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh."'' *''"We are countless. Consume us. Be reborn."'' *''"We embrace you. Why do you defile us?"'' The Heads |-|Infested Corpus= }} The Infested Corpus head resembles a severely mutated Corpus helmet with a mouth taking up its entire face, with a set of tentacles on either side that cover it up when not attacking. It can spit deadly poison grenades at great distances, leaving behind clouds that deal high damage and ignore shields. It can also release Infested spawn pods similar to those dropped by Boilers which will spawn multiple basic Infested units over time until it is either destroyed or expires on its own, leaving behind a cloud of poison. |-|Infested Grineer= }} The Infested Grineer head has a three-pronged jaw and wields a massive organic scythe-arm. It will either swing its scythe in a wide horizontal sweep or downward with an overhead strike. The scythe is capable of destroying obstacles in the arena as well as inflicting knockdowns with every hit. Its face is located below the jaw, which appears to be the Grineer that was merged into Lephantis long ago; it will only reveal itself when it attacks. |-|Ancient Infested= }} The Ancient Infested head sports a long, stout jaw as well as the "crown" that normal Ancients have on their backs. It will spit an arc of Spore Bombs that explode a second after hitting the ground. While the bombs have a wide radius and deal a high amount of damage, they do not ignore shields. Strategy Preparation Lephantis has a very large health pool and is immune to status effects. In addition, Lephantis has a mechanic which reduces the amount of damage players can do per shot, affecting the initial projectile and further reducing the damage for any additional pellets. These factors can result in some weapons having ammo issues due to the potential length of the fight. This is alleviated slightly by Infested enemies in the area dropping ammo and energy pickups during the fight. It is recommended to bring a powerful and highly ammo efficient weapon (ex: ) to avoid running out of ammo. Lephantis is very difficult to harm with melee weapons, but it is still useful to bring one for killing smaller Infested to save ammo. A Warframe with abilities that can increase weapon damage is recommended to speed up the fight. A frame with damage mitigation abilities such as is useful for less experienced players, as Lephantis is capable of ignoring shields through damage. Phase 1 Each of Lephantis' heads is completely immune to damage except on their pink weak spots, which are only revealed when they attack. The Corpus head's weak spot is its mouth, the Ancient head's weak spot is its neck, and the Grineer head has two weak spots - the mouth and the "face", with the latter taking increased damage. Throughout the fight, the heads will emerge from the ground in intervals and attack, allowing players to hit them. The fight begins with the Infested Corpus head appearing first, and the Ancient Infested head following soon after. When enough combined damage has been dealt to the Corpus and Ancient heads, they will temporarily retreat and the Grineer head will emerge alone. After the Grineer head retreats, all three heads will be able to emerge and attack together. Depending on player's loadout, it is advised to destroy the Corpus head either first, or last, as it is the only one that can inflict high Toxin damage, as well as spawn Infested pods and minions that, while being a threat, serve as an energy, ammo, and Combo source. When the head's mouth opens, shoot it but keep moving as it will attack immediately afterwards. Spawn pods may be destroyed if needed, or ignored as they will eventually expire on their own, and the Corpus head will continue to spit more out over time. Once the Corpus head is defeated, destroy any remaining spawn pods to prevent more Infested from spawning. The Ancient head shoots spore bombs, which stick to the ground and detonate shortly after. They have a wide explosive radius, but can be avoided by simply moving away from them. They are always arranged in a line, making it best to move directly towards or away from the head to avoid them while trying to shoot the weak spot. The Grineer head is only capable of slow melee attacks using its scythe. This can be avoided by keeping distance from it or by positioning directly beneath it, causing the attacks to miss. Standing beneath the head makes it easier to shoot the "face" located on its throat. Unlike the other two heads, this head often attempts to emerge directly underneath or next to a player to get close enough to attack them. Keep moving when it retreats to avoid being knocked over when it emerges. Phase 2 Once all three heads have been defeated, the ground will rumble and all three heads will emerge at once, destroying the entire floor. Players will fall down into the ruins below, where the body of Lephantis resides. This area is darker and has small pools of electrified water, which cause players to take damage when stepping in them. Phase 2 is much the same as Phase 1, except all three heads are present at the same time and they cannot retreat. As with Phase 1, it is ideal to focus on one head first, as defeating a head will reduce the number of attacks that Lephantis can do. Once a head is defeated, it will explode and leave behind a stump on Lephantis' body that will periodically spit out Spore Grenades. Due to the positioning of the heads, staying in front of one head makes it makes it difficult for the other two heads to attack you, though Lephantis will still try to rotate itself and attack in intervals with each head. The elevated platforms nearby can be of great help as the Grineer head has trouble hitting players who stand on them as long as Lephantis is not right next to the platform. Avoid any electric pools and poison clouds while moving around as they can drain health over time. Consider keeping some spawn pods alive throughout the fight, as the spawned Infested can drop ammo and energy orbs. Once all heads have been destroyed, the body of Lephantis will collapse and explode. Notes * Corpus head encountered during Phase 1 is slightly weak against Puncture damage. * Lephantis' heads during Phase 1 are being affected by and similar Infested mods, while being unaffected by them in Phase 2. * It is not recommended to use explosive AoE weapons like the , , , , and others. The majority of these weapons' effects (explosions and damage-over-time) target the torso of an enemy, so you will lose a lot of potential damage even if you are aiming at weak spots. Explosions can still do damage if they hit close to the weak spots, however. * can be damaged by the Corpus and Infested heads' projectile attacks while in the Rift, so it is advisable to keep moving while in the Rift. * cannot use her Peacemaker ability to damage the heads, as the ability targets the center mass of the body, rather than the damageable weak points. * The use of the aura can make Lephantis easier to fight, as it slows all Infested by up to 18% at max rank, allowing you to evade its attacks more easily and hit its weak spots for a longer time. However, this will also make Lephantis take longer to reveal its weak spots. Lephantis can also be slowed using abilities such as 's , 's Stomp, and 's . 's will also slow Lephantis in addition to providing energy. * Sentinels are easily killed by Lephantis' attacks, due to many of them covering a wide area. * can use to stay airborne and easily avoid most of Lephantis' attacks while dealing high damage. ** Targeting the heads however might become difficult, as Lephantis will reposition itself and seek after Titania's razorflies instead of Titania herself. * with sufficient ability strength and energy can make the second stage much easier to survive with , due to the lower area being considered completely in shadow. * can potentially, although rarely, highlight a weak spot with , allowing for increased damage to it. * Players can scan the individual heads in the first phase and scan Lephantis' body in the second phase. However, only the body scan counts towards the Codex entry. * Using weapons that have innate Punch Through or using Punch Through mods can allow the user to shoot through invulnerable parts of Lephantis to hit the weak spots. This is only possible when weak spots are already revealed, as the heads otherwise have stages of total invulnerability. * Using a Specter and having it hold position can be useful to keep Lephantis from rotating or moving around, although the specter will despawn after phase transition. * If the player has attracted and spawned a Juggernaut, it is recommended to kill it before starting Lephantis' fight, as the Juggernaut will follow the player into the fight otherwise. This may make the fight significantly harder as Juggernaut's gas cloud attack affects a large area, which may be dangerous in the close quarters of the fight, and it can also spawn additional Infested enemies. * If you plan to tackle this solo, with one or more spectres, be aware that this mission will auto-fail if you go 15 minutes without killing an enemy yourself (heads do not count, spectre kills do not count). Bugs * 's can displace the heads in the first phase which can result in them not showing up or becoming invisible. * If Saryn uses when Lephantis is low on health, it will start to disintegrate while it is still alive and if it does not die during that time, it will become invisible. The invisible Lephantis can still be highlighted with waypoint markers. * Frost's passive ability to freeze melee enemies hitting his shield also applies to Lephantis, making its entire upper body disappear for the duration. * Occasionally in the second phase, the main body of Lephantis will still be alive after its three heads have been killed. ** If this occurs, the body is no longer invulnerable, and thus Lephantis can still be killed. * Infested units may become stuck behind the growths that cover the doorways, preventing them from entering the boss area. They can still be attacked through the gaps in the growths. * If Operator Mode is used during Phase 2, sometimes the operator cannot move using the standard movement keys. Only momentum from getting out of the Warframe can move it around. * Possible bug with some Specters such as Ancient Healer, with its skill blocking Infested spawns and 'pushing' Lephantis' heads out of the map repeatedly, making the boss unreachable. * Occasionally, on a host migration, one of the heads can be stuck between the Phase 1 and 2 areas, resulting it to stand still and not attack. Trivia * Lephantis was previously known as the J-2000 Golem. It was originally going to replace the now retired J3-Golem boss on Jupiter, but was moved to the Orokin Derelict tileset instead. * Lephantis was the first boss to not directly drop a blueprint. Players would always get a blueprint for one of 's components as a mission reward once they reach extraction. Later updates have since applied this to the other bosses. * In spite of Lephantis' renaming, the nav coordinates required to craft Derelict Assassination keys were still referred to as "Golem Nav Coordinates" until , where they were finally labelled as "Lephantis Nav Coordinates." * Underneath the Infested Grineer head there is a person's face, akin to Dark Sector boss Mezner who also is fought in a large arena-type area and whose face is distorted and stretched over the Infested creature. * Lephantis' taunt sounds are similar to those of Lieutenant Lech Kril, albeit more distorted. * Originally upon defeating the three heads in Phase 1, the ceiling would break causing the floor to crumble from the falling debris. This was changed in favor of Lephantis breaking the ground directly. * Lephantis is currently the second-largest Assassination boss in the game, beaten only by the Jordas Golem. * A hologram of Lephantis can be seen in the Dojo Bio Labs. Furthermore, to the left of the hologram one of Lephantis' legs is enclosed within one of the containers. * Each head of Lephantis may be a reference to The Three Wise Monkeys, with the Infested Ancient head covering the sides (which could represent ears), the Infested Grineer head covering an eye-like stalk, and the Infested Corpus head covering its mouth. *Lephantis' line "Why do you destroy us? We are your flesh" was in the game for 5 years before it was confirmed to be true in The Sacrifice. Patch History *Fixed Lephantis sometimes not immediately dying after all three heads have been destroyed. *Fixed Lephantis targeting invisible Sentinels. *Fixed not being able to defeat Lephantis due to his many heads not opening up to display his more vulnerable side. *Fixed the Infested Grineer head of Lephantis lingering above ground, allowing you to attack it mercilessly without fear of being harmed. *Fixed a file path text appearing in Lephantis’ boss fight. *Partially fixed Lephantis' head not opening on some occasions. The issue hasn't been resolved completely, but there should be significantly fewer progression stoppers! *Fixed instances where the Client would administer more damage to Lephantis than the Host. *Fixed Lephantis (and possibly other enemies) not attacking resulting in incompletable Assassination missions. *The ‘Find and defeat Lephantis in Orokin Derelict’ Eris Junction task will now retroactively complete if you have already killed Lephantis. *Fixed (for real) Clients not being able to complete the "Find and defeat Lephantis in Orokin Derelict" Eris Junction task. *Fixed "Find and defeat Lephantis in Orokin Derelict" Eris Junction task only completing if the Assassination Key was used to run the mission. *Fixed a progress stopper during the Lephantis fight where players would find themselves stuck on the first stage with nothing to attack. *Fixed a progression stopping bug of the floor not opening up during the Lephantis fight. *Fixed an issue with Lephantis damage amounts being inconsistent between host and client. *Fixed an issue with players spawning above the combat area if revived during the second stage of the Lephantis fight. *Fixed Lephantis missing from the Codex. *Lephantis no longer affected by Djinn's Fatal Attraction. *Fixed electrified water during the second phase of the Lephantis fight damaging Limbo while in The Rift. *Fixed Lephantis’ stage 2 form not being able to be damaged from radial damage. *Fixed Lephantis rewarding each player four sigils on death, instead of one. *Fixed a typo in Lephantis’ in-game conversation text. *Fixed players being able to reach the ceiling of Lephantis’ lair after the boss encounter has been completed. *Fixed radial damage not properly working against Lephantis. *Fixed an issue that caused Lephantis to become invisible and immune to damage. *Fixed localization descriptions on Lephantis Nav Coordinates, they now refer to Lephantis instead of Golem. * Fixed Kubrows performing "struggle" attacks on Lephantis. *Fixed navigation issues that prevented faithful Kubrow from joining in the fight against Lephantis. *Fixed a number of map holes in the Lephantis boss arena. *Lephantis received some balancing: the Single player and Coop max levels have been lowered. The damage from Lephantis' Explosive Projectiles have been reduced. *Fixed many bosses being Level 1 when they should be much higher. *Received balancing pass to improve their scaling for groups of high level Tenno, we hope they are a little more challenging! *Fixed players being able to teleport to unintended areas in the Lephantis boss room. *Fixed spelling of Lephantis in transmissions. *Fixed issues with text on Lephantis Transmissions. *Lephantis balancing, melee head lunge attack once again knocks down target. *Lephantis melee secondary weakpoint takes 2x damage again. *Fixed issue where Sentinels were destroyed during Lephantis battle phase switches. *The J-2000 Golem is now known as “Lephantis”. *Lephantis (Golem) now has an increased damage radius of grenade and gun attacks as well as reduced max incoming damage per second with a slight bump to health. *Increased Lephantis' (Golem) damage output for head and body attacks. *Introduced. }} de:Lephantis es:Lephantis fr:Lephantis Category:Boss Category:Infested Category:Update 10 Category:Characters Category:Derelict